


Dinner Went Well

by FallenAngel184



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel184/pseuds/FallenAngel184
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy opened his eyes blearily, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. His mouth slowly fell open in horror. Oh, hell. Glancing warily to the right of him, he was met with the sight of smooth dark hair tickling the side of a pretty, heart-shaped face.<br/>What did he just do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Went Well

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this like 3 years ago and just found it again in my fanfic folder… I edited it as much I could; hopefully it’s not too crappy. (I headcanon Audrey as London-born with Korean parents btw and she’s going to medical school here even if I didn't put that in this fic)

**Friday, 7:30pm**

Percy stumbled into the Muggle coffee shop where he was to meet his brother, George. It hadn’t exactly been his best day, and he was looking forward to a relaxing cup of the hot, caffeinated beverage. He glanced around, spotting a familiar shock of bright orange hair seated at a booth in the back right corner. Dusting half-melted snow off his thin shoulders, the tall man strode over to his sibling, tapping him on the arm.

“Oi, Perce!” George exclaimed, jumping up to clap his brother on the back. “I was beginning to think you’d gotten lost in a blizzard on your way down the street! You’re never late, usually.”

“Yes, well, Mildred- my assistant, you know- has been quite scattered lately. I’m not sure what’s going on, but she hasn’t been organizing the files correctly. I had to sort them out before I came, of course. Otherwise, the Department would be hassling me all night!” Percy rolled his blue eyes, sitting down across his younger brother at the dark-stained table. “Anyways, enough about my life. I heard from Ron that you’re planning on proposing to Angelina! Congratulations!” George shrugged rather bashfully, a rare emotion for the redhead to feel.

“Well, I figured it was about time, y’know? With her becoming Head of the Sports Department and WWW taking off even more recently, I figured we’d be well enough off…” Percy stared unabashedly at the other male.

“I can’t believe it… _My_ little brother, _the_ George Weasley, actually _planned_ something about his future? Well, hallelujah, the heavens have opened! I’m proud of you, George, I really am.” The younger man rolled his eyes, but a slight flush graced his features, showing he appreciated the fact his older brother was proud of him. The two conversed a while longer before their coffee was brought to their table; George had already ordered.

“Here you two are,” the waitress set down the two cups. “One black coffee with one teaspoon of sugar and one chocolate mocha. Enjoy!” She smiled at them, catching Percy’s eye before winking at the surprised workaholic and strutting away to the counter. George snickered at his brother’s dumbstruck look.

“Hey, Perce.” He nodded in the woman’s direction. “I think she liked you.” Percy seemed to come out of a trance, breaking his eye contact with the petite, dark-haired waitress.

“Hmm? Oh, don’t be silly. A wink doesn’t mean anything.” George raised an eyebrow slyly as he glanced at the crinkled beige napkin under his brother’s coffee cup.

“Maybe, but her number on your napkin there sure does.”

Percy jumped slightly when he saw the sparkly, purple gel pen writing on his small paper square.

 

_Audrey Kim- Call me ;)_

_555-427-5972_

 

Glancing over in surprise, he met the warm, dark eyes of the waitress. _Call me_ , she mouthed, winking again and blowing him a kiss with her subtle pink lipstick. His eyes widened and he looked down quickly. George chuckled at the slightly panicked look flashing across his features.

“Relax, Perce! A fit girl wants you to call her! That’s good, you know.”

“What? No it’s not! I can’t _call_ her. I don’t even own a phone! _No_ wizard does!” His worried face stared across the table.

“Hey,” George soothed, “don’t worry! Hermione can lend you the phone in her parents’ Muggle house. I’m sure it’ll be fine. You can call her when we visit Ron tomorrow.” Percy, still a bit panicked, simply nodded.

Sure. It’ll be _fine._

 

* * *

 

**Sunday, 5:30am**

Percy opened his eyes blearily, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. His mouth slowly fell open in horror. _Oh, hell._ Glancing warily to the right of him, he was met with the sight of smooth dark hair tickling the side of a pretty, heart-shaped face.

_What did he just do?_

 

* * *

 

**Saturday, 12:45pm**

“Percy! How’re things?” Ron clapped his older sibling on the back, pulling the slightly shorter redhead into a tight, brotherly hug. “I heard from George that a bird gave you her number last night. You learned to use a fellytone for work business, right? Now’s your chance to call her! ‘Mione, where’s that one your dad gave us for Christmas? Ahh, here. Now call her, Perce! I have to be a witness.” Raising an eyebrow at his little brother’s childish excitement, Percy took out the napkin from the night before and grabbed the phone from Ron’s outstretched hand. Punching in the number, he nervously raised the Muggle device to his ear. _Ring… Ring…Rin-_

“Hello?”

“Uh, yes… This is the man from the coffee shop? I do hope this is the waitress who gave me her number… Are you Audrey Kim?” Percy nervously awaited an answer as a tinkling laugh reached his ears.

“Yes, this is Audrey. And _you_ are Percy, right? You and your brother George come into the shop a lot.”

“Uh, yes…”

“I’m glad you called.” Percy’s reddening ears subconsciously perked up. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight; my flat is just above the coffee shop, and I can cook dinner. I _promise_ it’ll be worth your time.” Blushing at the implications in the woman’s tone, Percy responded automatically.

“Sure, I- What time?”

“Be outside the coffee shop at 7:00 tonight; we close at 6, I’ll open the doors for you.”

“Uh, great. I’ll- I’ll be there.” A giggle sounded in his ear.

“Brilliant. See you tonight…” Another giggle, and then Percy heard the click of the call ending. He glanced up from the floor at his brothers, who were staring at him eagerly.

“So…” Ron prompted, smirking in George’s direction and looking as if he already knew the answer to his next question. “What’d she say?” The two younger brothers grinned slightly at their elder brother’s rather dazed look when he replied.

“Uh… She asked me out to dinner at her flat. Tonight, at 7:00. I’m meeting her outside the coffee shop… I’m going on a date, I suppose?” Laughing at the mixed amount of mild panic and apprehension that could be seen on his brother’s freckled face, George clasped his shoulder.

“Yeah, you’re going on a date. And now, you need an outfit, because I know for a fact you don’t have any decent, casual Muggle clothes. And, as much as I hate saying this, we need to go shopping. I’ll lend you some clothes to go to the store with, but you need some serious help, mate. Even I know that.” Percy slumped his shoulders. He knew it too.

“So, let’s go!” George motioned to the door, already pulling his coat on. “The sooner we get started the sooner we finish.”

 

* * *

 

**Saturday, 6:55pm**

Percy paced nervously in front of the coffee shop’s closed glass door, his thin hands clasped behind his back. In just five minutes the door would open and he would be on his first date since his last year at Hogwarts; and that one hadn’t gone particularly well, anyway…

“Oh, you’re early! Come on in!” Percy jumped in surprise at the sudden, cheery voice coming from behind him. He straightened the black button-down George had bought him, adjusting the slightly open collar. It was strange for him to be wearing the shirt in the way his brothers had said “worked well with the birds”; the shirt was nice, but it wasn’t tucked in and it was paired with lightly distressed, dark-washed blue jeans and boots. Percy doubted the intelligence level of Muggles if they thought outfits like _this_ were fashionable, but then again, he’d seen some pretty bizarre Wizarding robes as well. He turned around to face his date, and his mouth nearly dropped open.

Audrey was stunning. She had makeup on, enough to accentuate her warm, dark eyes. There was a smattering of light freckles across her nose, something he hadn’t noticed before, and she’d let her soft black hair down to hang about her cheeks and down her back, as opposed to the messy ponytail she’d worn when working the other day. He tried to surreptitiously look at her outfit as she led him into the store and up a flight of stairs at the back, to see whether George and Ron had been right about wearing what he was. She had on nice black jeans and a long-sleeved blouse; he supposed that matched his outfit (he really didn’t have any experience in these things). She turned to him once they reached the top of the stairs, offering to take his coat and hang it next to the door as soon as they were inside her actual flat. He nodded, slipping off the black trench coat that he’d really only bought because it reminded him slightly of a wizard’s robe.

“So, welcome to my flat! It’s not enormous or anything, but it’s right above the shop obviously, so there’s no morning commute.” Percy thought about Apparation and simply laughed appreciatively. “Anyway, I’ve got this excellent chicken in the oven; my cousin taught me how to cook it, and she’s a chef, so hopefully it’ll be delicious.” Percy smiled at her, and thought that maybe he should start talking so the date wouldn’t turn awkward too fast.

“Well, I’m sure it’ll be amazing. You have a lovely home here,” he noted, surveying her tastefully decorated living and dining room area that already had the table set for their date. She grinned at him, motioning to come over and sit at the bar looking into the kitchen.

“C’mon, I’ll get the dinner all ready. You can watch if you want, it’ll take just a mo’.” Percy nodded, sitting himself down on a high, cushioned bar stool. The oven beeped loudly, and Audrey opened the door to reveal what looked like a deliciously seasoned bird.

“Wow, that really does look amazing.” Percy hopped off his chair, following his date to the dining table and sitting across from her.

“Thanks,” she grinned, cutting off some pieces and serving them to him. Gradually, they became more comfortable with each other, laughing and talking, and when they were done with dinner Audrey suggested watching a movie, with a twinkle in her eyes that made Percy slightly suspicious. He ignored the feeling though, scoffing at himself. Why would he be skeptical of watching a movie with her? And it wasn’t as if it were new to him either, as it would be to most wizards. That Hermione Granger had long ago seen to it that the Weasley family was much more aware of their Muggle neighbors and their strange habits. He shrugged and agreed, following her to the soft, well-cushioned couch and sitting down as she went to pick a movie out of a stack sitting by her television. She picked up what he recognized as a- how had Hermione put it?- romantic comedy. She popped it into the DVD player, pressed play, and walked over to Percy on the couch, somewhat daringly kicking off her flats and curling up next to him, her head on his shoulder. He blinked once, twice, surprised, but… pleased. He tentatively put an arm around her, causing her to smile and lean in closer. The movie started, the title popping up on the screen. _Like magic,_ Percy thought ironically, smiling to himself and kicking off his shoes as he settled down to watch the movie.

 

 

 

* * *

**Saturday, 9:25pm**

“Well, that pretty much sucked, don’t you think?” Audrey wrinkled her nose at the TV, making Percy chuckle loudly.

“Uh, well…” She gave him a look. “Yeah. Yeah, it did. Sorry.”

“Eh. Whatever. Not your fault there are no more decent British actors. Anyway, I couldn’t help but notice…” Percy raised an eyebrow at her teasing glance his way. “You were fidgeting and kind of tense, during this whole thing actually. It seemed kind of unconscious, but I don’t know... Do you think it has anything to do with that magic wand in your pocket?”

Percy blanched.

“Erm, what? What are you… What are you talking about? Magic wand? What? No such thing!” Percy mentally slapped himself. _Idiot! You basically just told her you were a wizard!_ Audrey seemed to think the same thing.

“I knew it! You _are_ a wizard.” Hanging his head, Percy pinched the bridge of his nose.

“How do you even know about that?” he demanded softly, panicking inside about if he was maybe the cause of a Muggle discovering the enormous secret. She placed a hand on his, removing it from digging into his thigh, and smiled amusedly at him.

“My cousin Emily is a witch. I knew you must’ve been a wizard a few weeks ago, when George let slip something about ‘Weasley’s merchandise.’ Em goes to that store of your brother’s almost every week.” Percy groaned with relief, falling back against the couch cushions. _Thank Merlin…_

“You have _no idea_ how relieved I am to hear you say that. Breaking the Statute of Secrecy… I’m in the government; I could get in _serious_ trouble for something like that.” Audrey frowned sympathetically, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. She smiled suddenly, looking at him to break the tension.

“Y’know, you being arrested or whatever would’ve totally brought this date to an extremely awkward and unfortunate end.” Percy smirked, looking over at Audrey, who was biting her bottom lip and trying not to laugh. He cracked a large grin at her and they burst into giggles, leaning on each other in order to not fall off the squishy couch. Audrey then lost her balance, grabbing onto Percy’s shirt and squealing loudly as they toppled over onto the rug. Quickly, Percy propped himself up on his elbows so he wouldn’t crush her beneath him, turning his bright blue eyes to gaze into her own deep brown. They’re laughing stopped completely, lost in the unsaid emotions passing between the two. Audrey quirked a smile at Percy, raising her head so their lips were almost touching. He smiled softly and leaned the down the last few millimeters, touching his mouth to hers.

Gently pushing the coffee table out of the way, Percy sat up and placed Audrey on his lap, glued to her by the lips. She let out a small, breathy noise, causing him to groan as his pants got a bit tighter. She pulled away, grinning, and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the floor and down the adjacent hallway. They arrived at a painted green door, and she winked at him, opening it and pulling him through. His eyebrows rose as he stumbled in after her, quickly being tugged onto a large, soft bed. Audrey smiled at him when he landed almost on top of her again.

"You seem to like being on top of me," she joked, giggling at him when he blushed at her comment. “Don’t worry,” her voice changed to a husky whisper, “I like it.” Percy inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself and convince his body that nothing should be going anywhere. They’d only known each other two days, and they were only here because George and Ron were barmy, and why was he thinking about his brothers when _sweet Merlin_ her lips were moving down his neck and _Christ_ where were her hands going, and… _oh, this is useless!_ Percy stopped trying to restrain himself and gave in, gripping her wrists and pressing his mouth hard on hers. She made a louder sound, writhing in pleasure beneath Percy as he sucked and licked across her jaw and down her neck.

“Audrey,” he groaned as she turned the tables, raking her nails up his torso under his shirt. She tugged the buttons through, yanking his shirt off to reveal a mildly toned stomach with freckles spattering it. He flushed nervously, but she reassured him by trailing kisses down from his clavicle to below his bellybutton. He arched down toward her almost involuntarily, gripping her hips tightly and trying to control himself. And then suddenly her blouse was off, her bra, and all that was in between them were his boxers- patterned with pigmy puffs that his sister had insisted getting for him three years ago that he hadn’t even realized he’d put on that morning- and her black lace underwear that made him harder than he’d ever been in his life. She chuckled at his almost awestruck expression, fingering the waistband of his boxers.

“What is this pattern?” she questioned in a low voice, not ruining the mood despite her askance of what the pictures on his underwear were. Percy flushed to a color somewhere between tomato red and magenta as he answered.

“Pigmy puffs.” He winced with embarrassment. “They’re like the fuzzy puppy dogs of the Wizarding world. My little sister bought these for me years ago, I didn’t even notice I put these on this morning, I’m so sorry-“ Audrey shook her head, a toothy grin spreading across her face as she covered his mouth with her soft hand and leaned up to his red-tipped ear.

“I think it’s sexy,” she murmured in a low voice; a simple phrase that made his eyes, darkened with lust, roll back in his head. She nipped at his earlobe, forcing a throaty moan out of him as he pressed her further into the mattress. Her fingers slid along his hips, pulling his boxers down and down until he kicked his feet and they were on the floor. She ran a hand across his chest, smiling at him mischievously as she worked her underwear along her legs until it too was on the rug. He strained for her almost unconsciously, dipping down to move his lips gently against her throat.

“Are you ready?” he asked, trying to be a gentleman even as her heat teased him a tantalizing half-centimeter away. Audrey nodded minutely, rising up to meet him.

“ _So_ ready.”

 

* * *

**Sunday, 5:30am**

Percy opened his eyes blearily, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. His mouth slowly fell open in horror. _Oh, hell._ Glancing warily to the right of him, he was met with the sight of smooth dark hair tickling the side of a pretty, heart-shaped face.

_What did he just do?_

The wizard turned back to stare at the ceiling again. Last night… Dear _Merlin,_ last night had been positively the best of his life, but… his mind went back to what he’d thought briefly before sinking into the wonderful abyss of pleasure that was Audrey. They’d only known each other two- now three days, he supposed- but with Audrey, it just seemed to Percy… maybe that didn’t actually matter.

“Morning, love. What are you doing up so early?”

And maybe it did.

“Audrey, what did we do last night?” Percy whispered, still staring, unmoving, at the bedroom ceiling. She chuckled.

“Well, if you don’t know, I suppose I could always…” She flipped around, landing her body on top of him. “Refresh your memory.” The last part was a purr, intended to arouse his interest once more and make him forget about the consequences.

It worked.

 

* * *

 

**Sunday, 8:15am**

“What do you want for breakfast?” Audrey padded into the kitchen, tugging on the collar of Percy’s shirt that she was wearing.

“Uh, whatever you have, I suppose,” the redhead replied hesitantly, feeling slightly awkward in just his boxers and an old flannel robe Audrey had discovered from a previous hotel trip.

“I think I’ll make pancakes,” she mused, surveying her pantry and discovering the mix. “Tea should be on shortly.” Percy nodded, rubbing his hands though his hair nervously. She was making them breakfast… Was that normal? _Rubbish, none of this ordeal was normal. Not at all._

“Uh, Audrey…” Percy began, catching her attention, “what exactly are we… I mean, who… well, what I mean to say is…”

“Is this a one night stand?” she finished for him bluntly, raising an eyebrow. “I certainly hope not. Because I would like to do _that,”_ she gestured at him, making him blush, “a whole lot more.” Nodding slightly, he could definitely see her point. He would too, even if he didn’t admit it out loud.

“So,” he started again, “are we, erm… together?” he finished lamely, scruffing up his hair in nervousness. She grinned smugly at him, sauntering over looking _incredibly_ sexy in his slightly open button-down. Stretching up to her tallest height, she grabbed the collar of his borrowed robe and yanked his mouth to hers, sliding her lips over his own. Pulling away, gasping lightly, she gave him a smile that sent warm shivers down his back.

“I’d say yes to that, Mr. Weasley,” she winked at him, walking slowly over to the stove to tend to the pancakes. As he watched her make breakfast, Percy’s mind wandered.

His brothers would ask questions. Somehow, they would know exactly what happened even though they shouldn’t. He was glad it was the weekend, because he didn’t think he could stand going into work right after _this…_

_CLANG!_

A loud sound on the table in front of him jolted the thoughts from his mind and filled the space with visions of delicious pancakes and pure maple syrup. Grinning at Audrey despite himself and his worries, Percy dug in.

 

* * *

 

**Sunday, 10:20am**

Percy rinsed off his plate, placing it in the sink as he turned to face Audrey. She glanced at him interestedly, resting her head on her hands as she leaned against the counter.

“I just have a couple small, detail-oriented questions…” Percy began, looking worried. “You’ve served my brother George a while at the shop. And my other brother, Ron, is a lot like him… So you know how completely crazy they are, correct?” Bemused, Audrey nodded. “Then you also know that they will blow this entire date _completely_ out of proportion if we don’t say _something_ to make them less of a nightmare.” Sensing his tension and anxiety as if she’d known him for years instead of days, she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

“Then we won’t let them speculate,” she offered. “We’ll tell them the truth.” Percy’s eyes widened as he stared, gobsmacked, at his- he supposed- new girlfriend.

“What, that we shagged- _more than once-_ on the first date, and I sort of accidentally told you I was a wizard?” Percy nearly flailed his arms about until Audrey caught them, pulling him toward her.

“No,” she soothed, kissing him lightly on the tip of his long, freckled nose. “We’ll tell them that since the date went well… we are going to start a relationship, and it is going to last for as long as we so desire.” Sighing and calming down, Percy pulled her into a sweet- albeit slightly awkward- hug. She sounded so sure… He was sincerely glad he’d met her, even if the circumstances were a bit… odd.

“Oh, and Percy,” she murmured into his shoulder, a smirk on her beautiful, mischievous face, “we’ll tell your brothers, of course, when they ask how dinner was… That it went… _quite_ well.”

He blushed.

 

* * *

 

**4 1/2 years later, Sunday, 7:45am**

Percy and Audrey Weasley snuck in the front door of the Burrow, already 15 minutes late for the weekly, Sunday family breakfast. Stepping lightly to the dining place outside (inside was much too small for everyone now), the couple tried unsuccessfully to blend in with the garden wall as all eyes turned to them.

“You’re late.” Mrs. Molly Weasley frowned good-naturedly. “I do hope last night’s late dinner was satisfying.” The two looked at each other, blushing a bit.

“You could say that,” Percy started, thinking of what they’d found out less than 12 hours ago; what a small pink plus sign had shown them, and the… celebrating… after it. “Dinner went… _quite_ well.”


End file.
